seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Titanic - Contracts/@comment-24426795-20180513105049/@comment-24426795-20180514200541
We are not talking about different things. You simply can't wrap your head around what I'm explaining. More importantly you responded to my comment, and wanted to talk about the SS Runic, so I ran a cost comparison between those two ships. I tried to have a discussion with you, and it's all still sitting right there for anyone to see (or you to review). At your level you should only have a 3star Titanic (at best). You don't need the Titanic to be your best ship, but you won't even discuss with me your lineup to evaluate if it's better than other ships that you have. Titanic isn't my best ship, it's 2nd best, and before I 2star it, it will be 3rd or 4th, but then will jump back up to 1st or 2nd. This is what we call managing resources. I certainly don't see the issue at your level why you can't upgrade it once, and have it be useful to you. I also don't understand why people are obsessed with max upgraded ships. That doesn't make them better, it just makes them better than they were. It also means they have no more room for growth. Since you missed the entire point of me trying to have a discussion with you, let me be as clear as I can. I have looked through more than half of the ships that exist in the entire game (or that have). The Titanics progression and cost are better than nearly anything that I've seen so far. So anyone that thinks the Titanic is too expense isn't taking in the whole picture. I wanted to spend today grinding out Ship Screws, just so I could get the last achievement and 10gems. I could have done that too, I had the time. Not only do I need Iron, I need to build a Forge, which is a catch-22 (sortof), because of the amount of Iron I need for Machine Parts to build it. I also wanted to upgrade my 5th best ship to get it to 100 crew to make it more relevant. This all managing my resources. So I decided to give up those 10gems and focus on this, because it helps my infrastructure in the longrun. Not using the Titanic because it's not your best ship or it doesn't have 5stars is silly, and not evaluating the amount of resources it would take to make it relevant to you is also silly. However the most silly thing that I have heard from anyone, and you said it too... is that they are going to quit the game over this ship. What did you lose? What were you owed? You keep fixating on this strawman scenario where you have to drop everything that you are doing to bring the Titanic all the way up to 5 stars before you can start playing the game again... and my friend, that is silly. Look, you can quit the game over this, you can quit this conversation anytime you want... or you can prove me wrong. I LOVE to be proven wrong, seriously, but you've laid no meaningful evidence down to support your implication that this ship is only for 10th level newbs. Being proven wrong just helps a person to grow, so not only do I look forward to that possibility... but I'm more than happy to help you prove your case. To that end, I'm going to go look through charts and see where there are clear outliers that put this behemoth to shame. The SS Runic at 750 gems is not one of them. Not taken in the context that gems are a finite resource that you have earned in the game. Also keep in mind that you don't need the Titanic to be your best ship, not at any time, you just need it to be good enough to put in your lineup. So how big is your fleet size? The max possible for you is 34, so you are going to sit there and tell me that you have 34 other ships that are better than the Titanic? I just spent 10 minutes and I don't see ONE. Not one ship that is cheaper than a 120 capacity for 6mil. 20minutes now... went from level 220 down to 150... and I don't see any point in looking any lower than that. We are talking about a ship with 120 capacity for the obscenely low asking price of 6million coins and 2500 machine parts. Well I think I can wrap this up then.